This invention relates to novel footwear, and more particularly to footwear fascinating to children, as well as being of considerable interest to adults of all ages, in that a simulated face is utilized on the upper front of the footwear, that changes its expression as the wearer takes steps.
As a generality, novelty footwear is well known to the art, and for example, the Maling Patent No. 2,421,796 entitled "Open-Toe Shoe" is provided with a device on the upper front portion in which a bottle of nail polish may be carried.
Another type of novelty shoe is taught by the Rocco Patent No. 3,070,907 entitled "Illuminating Dancing Shoe." This shoe has a novel illuminating means on the upper toe portion, which is controlled by a switch located in the sole portion of the shoe. The arrangement is such that upon the wearer stepping on this part of the shoe, the closing of the switch causes the light to come on.
Still another prior art device of pertinence is the Matsuda Patent No. 3,738,024 entitled "Footwear Having an Active Ornament." A sealed hollow space in the sole portion of the footwear is connected by a conduit to an ornament on the upper toe portion of the footwear, and upon the wearer taking a step, the air contained in the sole portion is pushed by the weight of the wearer through the conduit and causes the ornament to flutter. Optionally used is a whistle that will cause a sound to be produced each time the wearer takes a step.
As will be seen at greater length hereinafter, it is the purpose of the present invention to provide a novel shoe bringing considerable joy and amusement to the wearer, particularly the young wearer as well as to certain sports enthusiasts, which shoe has only a superficial similarity to the aforementioned patented devices.